


Drunk Mouth

by GoeldiCotton



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Android Hank Anderson, Bottom Connor, First reverse fic sorry if it sucks, Hank Anderson/Connor - Freeform, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse Au (Detroit become human), Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoeldiCotton/pseuds/GoeldiCotton
Summary: “I’m fine, now let’s go home you sexy piece of scrap metal.”“W-What?”





	Drunk Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never done reverse Hankcon before because I never knew how I would write them since there are many interpretations on how the reverse AU works 
> 
> Is it just their roles that are reversed or are their personalities changed as well how different are the outfits would their backstories change how many characters are affected which characters would would switch 
> 
> Yeah it’s complicated but I finally settled on something just so I could write some smut so hope you enjoy

Connor POV 

Connor was sitting at his usual spot in Gary’s bar sighing as he took another shot of whiskey. “Connor stop drinking. Your alcohol levels are high you’re gonna regret it in the mourning if you keep this up.” “Yeah yeah Hanky, I heard you every time before this. You don’t need to keep repeating yourself.” “Hanky? Yeah you're plastered, we're going home.” Hank said picking the man up from his seat into his arms. He paid the tab and Connor was completely flushed crimson. He’d never really realized how strong Hank was. Though he was extremely light, to an unhealthy degree as Hank often pointed out, but even then. He seemed to act as though he were lifting a pillow rather than a human. It really had him flustered, though maybe part of that was the whiskey. 

Hank walked him to the car with ease, only adding to his schoolgirl swooning. “You’re being quiet is something up.” “The sky, clouds, the sun-” “ha ha Lieutenant. Honestly just tell me what’s wrong.” Hank said he sounded quite concerned, which that made him blush more. Hank always had a bit of a rough outer shell. So seeing him be genuinely caring was getting to the detective a bit. “I’m fine, now let’s go home you sexy piece of scrap metal.” “W-What?” Wait…He said that out loud!? Shit dumb whiskey, dumb drunk mouth! He looked at Hank he noticed the droid was turning blue. He’d never seen it before it was strange. “You’re turning blue, that peculiar to you at all?” “I’m what?” “Turning blue Hanky, you need to get your hearing checked.” Hank moved one of his hands to his face, now only holding him in one arm. Which just yeah. This swoon, mixed with the flirt drunk he was, made his flustered school girl quickly turn into just arousal. “You’re right. Blue blood went to my face. I don’t know why maybe I’m glitching.” “Or you’re just blushing.” “Blushing?” “Where blood rushes to your face and makes it change red when your flustered or turned on. But yours apparently turns blue because thirium and all that.” 

“Is that why you change color?” “Probably after all you tend to turn me on babe.” “I-I—what the hell that’s supposed to mean!” Hank said sounding embarrassed “well I’ll give you a hint Hanky search up erect that should give you something.” (Ok so I’m doing this cringey shit) Hank paused his eyes glazing over as his LED circles his face goes navy “I um. W-When a male becomes sexually aroused, nerve impulses increase blood flow to both cylinders. This sudden influx of blood causes an erection. Is that what you’re referring to by saying turned on like sexual arousal?” “Indeed detective, now then would you mind assisting me?” Connor said going to the deviant’s neck, kissing and biting the skin leaving marks that quickly faded away. The gesture making Hank turn midnight. “Um, we shouldn’t do that here. I don’t think people on the street will like to see random people fucking besides it’s kinda against the law.” “So you want to do this the traditional way then? bedroom, waking up next to each other, all that. Or are you just embarrassed to have intercourse in public.” “I-It’s illegal Lieutenant.” “Hm, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you liked the sound of the traditional plan.” “Let’s just go home.” Hank said he put him in the car. 

Connor was kinda contemplating everything he’d said, and how him not keeping his mouth shut while drunk actually was useful for once. He knew he could’ve never said that awful cringey stuff before, at least not without washing his mouth out with soap after. How Hank wasn’t just embarrassed and weirded out Connor will never know. “Lieutenant ?” “Yeah?” “I think that I have feelings toward you I-I know that you probably don’t feel the same way but...” Connor was blushing again. This android this perfect amazing guy who took care of him during his episodes, who made sure he ate three meals a day, who was taking him home just because his blood said his alcohol was a bit to high, that android likes him. the suicidal, anorexic, alcoholic with a smoking problem. “I like you too tin can. Why else would we be having plans when we get home?” Connor said moving his hand to the android’s thigh. “Lust, maybe the alcohol.” “Ugh you’re worse than me. Honestly stop just assuming I’m only acting this way cause I’m plastered.” “It would be easier if your alcohol levels weren’t so high.” “You’re really going to throw me in a cold shower right now? I believe that would be counterproductive.” Hank tilted his head confused.

Hank POV 

Once getting home Connor attempted to walk, immediately losing balance. Once again he needed to be carried, this time however Connor wrapped his legs around Hank’s waist and arms around his neck kissing him. Hank kissed back but he was probably more sloppy than his drunk partner, since he never kissed before. Though Connor didn’t seem to care as he forced his mouth open, swirling his tongue in it. He did it as though he were trying to analyze him, it was nice. In a weird way. He liked it, a lot really. They quickly got inside closing the door, which Hank pressed his partner against and began kissing his neck. Unlike Hank who only flushed a bit, Connor was not afraid to make sounds. He seemed to be very sensitive, especially one spot on his neck. Where as soon as he kissed it the Lieutenant let out a high pitch moan.

“H-Hank you’re such—ah- tease j-just—mph-me already~” he sounded slightly irritated, though Hank paid it no mind. He grabs the brunette by the hips lifting him again with ease, before taking him to his room and pinning him to the bed. “You really did like the traditional plan didn’t you metal head?” Connor said slight flirtatious edge to his voice. Hank who’d already been rocking a royal blue blush, still managed to go fifty shades darker at the statement. “Didn’t think droids could get boners, thought you’d be in control of showing that you can fuck.” “I don’t know what the hell you’re-“ Hank was cut off by a gasp as the human grabbed his erect (*ahem*) ‘biocomponent’ through his slacks. “Huh, you’re a lot bigger than I anticipated—I-I mean not like I was thinking about that, or any of this before now but just—you know what nevermind.” Hank honestly wasn’t caring. He began stripping Connor’s clothes, while the Lieutenant started taking off Hank’s uniform. 

Once his clothes were off Hank took a moment to look at Connor. He had many scars after being a police officer for a bit now, he also had scars on his arms that were most likely from cutting. That was something he didn’t want to think about. Ever since he started eating healthier meals, and meals in general he’s gotten to a much more stable weight. Though in this position his ribs were still slightly visible. His brown hair that was right now a wavy mess, matches his chocolate brown eyes. That though were harsh, also had a certain glow that Hank couldn’t help but find gorgeous. His pale pink face and body were dotted with small moles like stars. (not freckles he does not have fucking freckles how can so many people make this mistake) One of the few things that reminded him he was human and not an android himself, he was just so adorable and gorgeous he could definitely pass for one.

“I have lubricant in my dresser.” “Lubricant?” “Yeah uh, I’ll show you how to use it. Just go grab it please.” Hank nodded he quickly found a small bottle the color was blue, the same shade as thirium it said blueberry. “Yeah that’s it.” Hank walked back over. “Is there any reason we need blueberries?” “What? Oh, it’s just flavoring don’t worry about it.” Hank nodded. “So here let’s start this off then.” Connor put a good amount on his fingers and proceeded to move it to his entrance. Hank was surprised and, aroused, like painfully so. Connor gasped and moaned, Hank had him practically pinned against the bed mind you, so this made it much more difficult to look away. Not like he wanted to but... 

Connor POV 

Connor moved another finger inside himself. He felt little pain, mostly just pleasure, since he has done this before. (and maybe a bit recently because of the very android pinning him) He started doing scissoring motions quickly. He really didn’t want to do this. He’d rather just to have Hank go ahead and have his way with him or whatever, but after feeling and now seeing Hank’s width he knew that if he doing that would be more painful than pleasurable. After he thought he was enough, he removed his fingers he noticed how Hank’s face was now glowing he was blushing so deep. “You like watching me open up for you Hanky~” Wait shit I wasn’t supposed to say that out loud! Damn alcohol! “I uh. Shit. Y-Yeah I g-guess.” “No need to be embarrassed babe, after all it was for you wasn’t it.” Dammit drunk mouth shut the fuck up!!! 

Hank proceeds to make flustered computer sounds, (line just think of things like the Aol startup sound and shit) great he broke him. “Hanky are you alright?” He blinked a few times before responding. “Y-Yes can we um…” “of course we can start Hanky, let me just grab the bottle.” he poured a good amount of lube on his hand before before wrapping it around Hank’s dick. Beginning to spread the substance across it, making the android moan lowly as he pumped his length. 

“Well I think tha-“ He was cut off by the droid instantly bring his dick to his entrance. Pushing inside him with no hesitation, didn’t bother pulling any punches, immediately going rapid pace. His thrust causing the human to just lose any restraint the alcohol didn’t already take. He wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, his nail digging into the synthetic skin as the android pounded into him. Connor was nearly screaming, and he knew his voice would probably sound like trash tomorrow because of it. Meanwhile the android outside of an occasional growl, or muffled moan, was silent. Though if his pace and frequent biting and kissing were any indication, he was enjoying this just as much as Connor was.

It wasn’t long before Connor was nearing the edge, and after Hank had found and began desperately thrusting into, his prostate. He new the interaction was nearly over, and as he noticed Hank become sloppier. He could only assume he too was close to his end. “H-Hank I’m—“ he was cut off the as android made a particularly harsh thrust, hitting his prostate with no restraint as he came inside him. Connor after that reach the same point, covering both of them in sticky white.

After they calmed down, Hank pulls out of him. his artificial cum leaking out of Connor and on the bed. Which he’d clean later, for now Connor grabs his android pulling him down on the bed next to him. “Why did you-“ “you’re the one who wanted the traditional way, so now you’re stuck cuddling.” Connor said, putting himself to where Hank was spooning him. Hank quickly understood what to do, wrapping his arms around him and they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was fun hope ya like my reverse idiots


End file.
